Modern Zelda
by Ways
Summary: Link of the 21st century has successfully broken into Ganondorf's mansion and is here to slay the beast! Drabble, AU.


**Truthfully, I don't know too much about The Legend of Zelda but there's this concept art for Breath of the Wild featuring Link with like a motorcycle and an electric guitar for some reason and so... this is the result of my imagination going wild from that.**

Ganondorf was perplexed at what he just laid witness to.

Link, in all of his glory with his dark green hoodie, baggy jeans and all burst down the door to his mansion riding in on a killer motorcycle.

"Link." The king deadpanned. "To what do I owe this displeasure?"

"I'm here to fulfill my destiny, Ganon!"

The pig man could only roll his eyes. "You mean the silly prophecy about me, you, the princess, that silly sword and the Triforce? So what are you going to do, kill me now?"

Link nodded. "That's right and you can't stop me!"

Ganon rolled his eyes. "Okay, so I'm a political asshole who may have rigged his way into power, stolen money from children's foundations, waged war with a few of the wrong species and tried to make Gerudo Valley great again. Is that such a bad thing?"

"YES!" Link shouted.

Ganondorf shrugged. "Huh, alright then."

He then sat down in a large ornate chair and gestured the Hero of Time forward. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"I hope you're ready, Ganon." Link said, reaching behind his back.

"Yes, yes… I don't have all day."

"For when I shread…"

"I'm quivering in my boots."

"ON MY MASTER AXE GUITAR!" He announced, whipping out a golden electric guitar designed with a decal depicting the triforce insignia painted in blue.

"I- uh.. wow." Ganon looked in disbelief as he slung it into place before pulling out a guitar pick. "Link, you know that isn't a sword right?"

But the teenager ignored him and whispered to himself. "A wise man once told me that it was dangerous to go alone… so I should take this…"

"Link. That was a crazy old man in a cave that was high off of more drugs than I can count on my hands. I don't know where he got a guitar but you need to-"

"YOUR TYRANNY ENDS NOW, GANON!" Link shouted.

"That's it, I'm calling the cops." Ganondorf finally stated.

He pulled out a phone and began to dial only for Link to pull out the actual Master Sword and chuck it at Ganon's hand.

The hand met the blade where it was stuck to the wall.

"What the- my hand?! Are you nuts?! And is that the actual Master Sword?! Gods dammit, Link!" Ganon screamed at him as he desperately tried to pry his hand free, but it was stuck there.

"I hope you're ready, Ganon! For when I shread on my Master Axe Guitar!"

The king only shouted more curses in response that the teenager ignored.

And with that, Link began to shread on the Master Axe Guitar, breaking several things in the house with the sound waves produced but did not kill Ganondorf. All it really did was make his ears bleed as the ridiculous teenager continued to shread on his Master Axe Guitar.

The suffering only stopped after a few hours when link managed to break a guitar string.

Ganon could only let out a sigh of relief at that.

"Oh darn, my string broke." Link sighed. "Looks like I'm going to have to go on a quest to find another."

He slung his guitar over his shoulder and walked back to his motorcycle, which was surprisingly still intact.

"You sit tight while I go on my quest. I'll be back later."

"I hate you so much."

"Bye!"

And with that, Link rode off to find another string.

Ganondorf waited a few minutes, making sure the self-proclaimed hero would not appear again.

Once he was sure, he proceeded to pull out another cell phone and called the police.

They were quick to respond and freed Ganondorf of his prison before quickly apprehending Link. Link was then sentenced to 20 years for breaking and entering, destruction of private property, attempted man slaughter with an electric guitar and the intake of harmful substances obtained from an old man in a cave.

Ganondorf then proceeded to live out his days as a corrupt politician/business man.


End file.
